Demons Within Us
by XxXemoXXXgirlXxX27
Summary: Sakura is slowly learning that she is not who she thinks she is. She starts to have weird dreams about people she doesn't know, or at least thought she didn't know. What is Konoha keeping from her? And why does the cloud village want her dead? Sasusaku


I do not own Naruto…… If I did, I wouldn't be writing this now would I?

**Demons Within Us**

**Full Summery: **Throughout her childhood, Sakura always felt that she was different from the rest of her family. She always wondered how she had such great chakra control when her parents were simple villagers, not ever being ninjas. Her suspicions grow more when she starts to have weird dreams about people she doesn't know, and how she starts having blackouts wile fighting, not remembering anything when she wakes up. What is happening to her? And why is Tsunade acting like she is keeping something from her?

**Chapter 1: ****Intended**** Tragedy **

The hidden cloud village was a peaceful village. The name of the village was given due to the near-constant cover of clouds. On this particular night, the cloud cover was unusually thick, but no rain came from it. Normally in books and movies, when a good person dies, the sky sheds tears upon the world.

These _people _must not have been too good

On this night, the village was not peaceful at all. The village was full of screaming and yells of pain. But the village did not bother to check what could possibly be happening. They already knew.

They already knew that people were being killed

They already knew that children were being tortured

They already knew that people were begging for their lives

But did they care? Yes. In fact they cared very much. For in the morning, these people would be gone for good, never to walk this earth again.

The village was thrilled at the sound of these people being killed and tortured. They had a smile on their face as they heard children scream for help.

But they had planned this to happen to the _people_.

For these _people_ had no right to live

People like these _people_ were not people at all. They might have once thought that, but they were so wrong.

Demons, was what they were

Sent from hell to bring pain to Earth

The Hoshi clan was a demon clan

That was what the village thought of them, for a clan with that much power could not be human at all. The Hoshi's also did things in an evil manner. They would kill whenever they got the chance, and were blood thirsty. Of coarse this was not all their fault.

It was their Kekkei genkai

Their kekkei genkai was horrific. Anyone who say it never lived to tell the tale. But people still knew what it was.

Every Hoshi was born with almost a second personality inside of them. The personality is pure evil. As they grow older, They can learn how to control it. The personality also has special powers. But those are still unknown to the village.

But it doesn't matter anymore, for they are all _being_ killed.

The name Hoshi will never be heard of again……. Or so they thought

"Sakura! Come on!" A 12 year old Skyler yelled to his 8 year old sister

"W-What's happening?!?!" The fearful girl asked her brother

"I-I don't know, but we need to get out of here!" He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her so she would move faster.

"What about mom and Dad?!" She cried

"They can take care of themselves" he answered her.

_Flashback_

"_Sky! Get your sister and run!" Hanako yelled to her son._

"_B-But mom, W-whats happening?" He asked her_

"_I don't know but you need to…" _

_She was cut off by a cloud ninja busting through the door. "Found 2!" He yelled._

"_RUN!" Hanako screamed to her son._

_He tried to do as he was told, but the cloud ninja blocked the exit. He looked back at his mom and saw her get into a fighting stance. She then lunged at him. The cloud ninja left the exit and attacked her. Skyler hated to leave his mom, but he felt he needed to._

_He ran through the door and ran to his sisters room_

_He found her crying on her bed._

"_Sakura, come on" He said as he helped her out._

_He had no idea what was happening, but he didn't want to be a part of it._

_He opened her window and snuck both of them out_

"_Sky, what hap…"_

_He put his hand over her mouth as they snuck past the cloud ninja. "Shhh" he told her. He was now more grateful then ever for those 2 years at the academy. Soon they made it past the ninja and were in the woods._

_He had no idea where he was going, he had never been out of the village, but he knew that he needed to get himself and his little sister away from this place._

_End of Flashback_

They had now been on the move for a good 2 hours. They were both tired and needed a break.

"Here, we can rest here for awhile" He told Sakura

"But where are we going?"

Before he could answer, he felt a chakra coming right for them

"Sakura listen to me, run" he said

"W-what?"

"Run as fast as you can!" he said as he pulled her up

"W-what about you?" she asked

"I will be right behind you, now go!" he said

He watched as she ran away, looking back only one time.

He knew that Sakura couldn't stand a chance against the cloud ninja, but he also knew he couldn't. He only hoped that he could hold the off long enough for Sakura to hide

Sakura had now been running for about 20 minutes. She finally couldn't take it anymore and collapsed.

When she woke up, she found herself in a warm bed. 'was it a dream?' she thought to herself. Her suspicions left when she looked around the room. She was in a hospital. She tried to get out of bed but found herself hooked to too many wires.

Just as she laid back down, she found a group of people coming through the door. One of them was an old man, the rest she could tell were ninja.

"Hello ms." The old man greeted her.

She didn't answer

"I am the 4th Hokage of the leaf village, these ninja found you outside of my village last night. Can you tell me your name?"

"Hoshi, Sakura" She answered the Hokage. She felt no threat from him.

The Hokage's eye's widened at the little girls answer. 'What is a Hoshi doing out here?' he thought to himself. Then it all came back to him. He had heard rumors that the cloud thought the Hoshi's were becoming too powerful and they were planning something to get rid of them.

"Tell me little girl, why are you out here?" He asked

"I don't know. S-Something terrible happened at home, Ninja got into our home and- and, my big brother came and helped me escape, but he never came back" she cried.

'So the cloud ninja weren't joking' he thought to himself. He then took the other ninja outside the hospital room.

"Hokage-sama, what do you plan to do?"

"Erase her memory and put her in with a family" He stated

"This is top secret, no one can know that we have a Hoshi in our village" he finished

Ok well this is the first chapter. REVIEW REVIEW! Please, tell me if I should continue to write this.


End file.
